When Gravity Fails- The Musical
by clicheusername1234
Summary: The same story as When Gravity Fails, but with songs, a script format, and "choreographed" numbers! I may even record the songs and post them on SoundCloud, so look out for that.
1. Act 1 Scene 1

You're sitting in a dark theater full of eagerly waiting viewers. You feel the soft velvet of your seat and hear the sounds of a mumbling audience. In front of you is a huge stage, with the red curtains closed. You look at your phone. The show is supposed to begin right… about… _now_.

"Good evening!" says a teenage girl walking in front of the curtain. She has long, wavy brown hair that faded from red dye. Her green eyes are heavily lined, and she wears a navy blue cocktail dress and heels. The audience makes general noises of response to the girl.

"My name is clicheusername1234, or Sam. I'm proud to present to you my favorite fanfic that I've ever written, only this time, it's in musical form! Before we start When Gravity Fails- the Musical, I'd like to just say a few things. First of all, some of the songs from this show will be recorded and put on SoundCloud. Link's in my bio. Even though the _fictional_ actors and actresses' voices are extraordinary, mine isn't. Keep that in mind if you listen. Also, there will be an audience participation portion of this show. How can you enter? Just be sure to review, and a person or two will be chosen randomly when the time comes.

And now, without any further ado, When Gravity Fails- the Musical."

Sam slowly steps offstage as the curtains open. As the stage is exposed, you see that it is almost cut in half. On the right side is a miniature car- like set, on top of which sits a family of four. On the left are two teens holding suitcases. The spotlight focuses on the car.

"It's raining." says the teenage actress sitting closest to the audience. She has red, choppy hair and green eyes. She wears jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. Beside her is a younger- looking boy with brown hair wearing a striped polo shirt. At the angle in which the car is positioned, it is difficult to see the parents up front.

"Of _freaking_ course." the girl continues. "It sure does fit the scene, doesn't it?"

"Okay, I know I'm being whiny, and probably pretty annoying. Guess what? I don't care. I have a right to be mad, or sad, or purple. You want to know why?" asks the girl, looking directly into the audience.

"_Sure_ you do. It all started last week. I just came home from hanging out with my best friend Ginger at the park, and my parents sat me down the second I walked through the door. That's when I knew trouble was coming.

Look, I'm a good kid. I don't smoke or drink or have sex. Sure, I'm not a "people- person", but I have nice, respectful friends. I get good grades and I'm civil to my elders. Which is why I just couldn't figure out why my parents were acting the way they were.

After they got me and my little brother all in the same room, they dropped the news of our big move.

You see, my parents are hippies for a career. Well, not really. They work for a nature preservation agency called The Green League. Yeah, it is a cheesy name. Basically, they run around all day finding places and companies that are abusing the earth, and taking them down. Of course, they need proper evidence and scientific proof in order to legally do so, but they manage.

On that fateful evening, my mother began explaining that she and my dad had been offered a big job opportunity. I began to congratulate them, relieved that I wasn't in trouble, but my father cut me off. Apparently, this opportunity involved our whole family moving to a town in Oregon. Yes, you heard me right. Oregon. Where the heck is that, anyway?

Well, after bawling my eyes out and checking a map, I found out that it's a state at the opposite side of the country. And that in a week's time, I would be a resident there. A permanent resident. I'd have to leave my friends, school, and house because my parents care more about the ozone layer than my personal life.

And where exactly am I moving to? The town is called Gravity Falls. I looked it up on Google, and I learned that it's the home of the major corporation Gleeful Enterprises. It also used to be this pretty, serene, sleepy town, but that's far gone. I guess the head of Gleeful Enterprises bought out all of the local businesses and industrialized them.

I guess my parents have a good reason to go to this town. It's terrible. There are factory clouds everywhere and mostly everything is coated in steel. I don't even know who the head of this company is, but I'm guessing he's some scary old man that I definitely would not want to meet.

So. Here I am. In a minivan, seated next to my brother Will, driving to Oregon. I just finished re- reading my favorite book, _101 Places I Could be that Aren't Here_, and now I'm just staring out the window and having some serious internal dialogue.

My name is Ana, by the way. Ana Green. I'm fourteen years old, average height, and average weight. I have red hair and green eyes, and I usually wear black shirts or tunics, jeans, and combat boots. I'm sarcastic, cynical, and smart. But not school- loving smart. I live for summer vacation. Good thing it's June.

I don't know what to expect to happen when I get to Gravity Falls, Oregon. I've already ruled out the possibility of making any friends, but maybe there will be some inspiration for writing or drawing. Maybe I'll even help my parents out. Even though I resent the fact that we're moving because of their jobs, I still love investigating the illegal affairs of earth- destroying companies. Or at least I love doing that in my daydreams. Who am I kidding? It'll never happen. My life is ruined." Ana says, finishing her monologue. She turns away from the audience, and the spotlight transfers over to the pair of teens on the other side of the stage.

There is a girl and boy, and they look like they could be siblings. The boy seems to be frozen, scowling into the distance. The girl, however, moves and speaks. Both actors have brown hair and blue eyes. The girl wears a purple shirt, jeans, and ballet flats.

"I used to wear sweaters. They were huge, and sometimes even fluffy. I knitted them myself, too." says the girl.

"Those days are gone. It's been about a year and a half since I last touched my knitting needles. They currently reside under my bed, beside a torn up picture of my twin brother and I standing in front of the Mystery Shack." the girl looks sideways at the boy beside her.

"Ugh. My brother. Dipper and I haven't had a properly functioning conversation ever since we stepped on the bus back to Piedmont. As we drove away from Gravity Falls, we immediately began to argue about our short summer there.

Dipper began harping about how he never got to confess his stupid crush to Wendy, while I looked at the big picture. Our great uncle Stan, about whom I cared dearly, was living with Soos at his childhood home. Gideon had taken his place of employment and residence and he was absolutely heartbroken. I was, too. I think we all were, even Mom and Dad.

At some point during Dipper's complaints, I snapped. I yelled at the top of my lungs, demanding why he focused on the tiny detail of his unrequited love as opposed to the horrible tradgedy that unfolded before our very eyes. He instantly shut up, but I continued to badger him. By the time we reached Piedmont, we were in full on screaming- match mode. Mom and Dad had to literally separate us and drive us home in separate cars.

It's pretty much been that way ever since. Two years of bitter, minimal interaction with the person I formerly trusted the most. I stopped wearing sweaters and started wearing jeans.

Throughout middle school, I found myself fitting into the mold of what a typical teenage girl should be. It was less painful that way. I had experienced way more sorrow than any spoiled valley girl, and I tried to do anything to disguise that. Sometimes, I even got myself forgetting about Gravity Falls, Oregon.

But it always comes back, whenever I see Dipper. While I became popular and well- liked, Dipper became secluded and anti- social. He had a few friends who came over and hung out in our basement during weekends. We tried not to fight in front of our friends. It was better that way.

But it can only be so hidden. On the last day of middle school, last week, our parents agreed to let Dipper and I throw a joint party for our fourteenth birthday. We grudgingly agreed. Everything went as you'd expect, ending in he and I almost pushing each other into the 12- foot pool.

Which caused Mom and Dad to snap. Now, they're driving us back to Gravity Falls, despite our protests of danger. They wouldn't have any of it. They think that going back to that place will fix our sibling relationship. I disagree." the girl, Mabel Pines, looks out into the audience.

"Oh, look. It's raining. I suppose it fits the mood, doesn't it?" Mabel looks directly at Dipper, who is still frozen in place.

"He's probably thinking the same thing I am. Or maybe he's thinking about Wendy. I'm sure he still does."

"And me? I'm just wondering how this will end… Because the beginning sure isn't pleasant."

All of the stage lights go on, evenly placing themselves throughout the set. Dipper, Will, and Mr. and Mrs. Green are unfrozen. Dipper begins to walk towards the Oregon- esque backdrop, lined with overly industrialized buildings, while Will and his parents unpack the car. Ana and Mabel walk center stage, but not too close to each other. Music begins to play, and they sing.

_ANA:_

_All my life, I've know myself to be_

_A girl who flies so high, so free_

_Can't you see? Can't you hear the sound?_

_Of my lonely descent to the ground._

_MABEL:_

_Every day, I've lived in a way_

_a nature of positivity_

_Why can't it stay? The happiness I found_

_'fore I come crashing, crashing to the ground_

_And this town, holds the memories_

_And I'll plead to not remember them_

_Round and round, 'till I find sweet release_

_So take me home, please_

_Away from gravity._

_BOTH:_

_When gravity fails_

_I will fail too_

_I will fail you_

_When gravity fails_

_I'll lose my heart_

_I'll fall apart, in two_

_ANA:_

_And this town holds the mysteries_

_And I'll plead to not learn them_

_Round and Round_

_'till I find sweet release_

_So take me home, please_

_Away from gravity_

_MABEL: _

_Away from gravity_

_ANA:_

_Away from gravity _

_BOTH:_

_Away from gravity…_

The music ends and lights slowly go down as the girls retreat to join their families.


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

The lights dim, and a set change occurs. Once it is visible, the stage looks quite different than before. In the place of the car is a huge log cabin, and the Green family stands in front of it. Will is excited, the parents are a bit taken aback, and Ana is… texting.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" holler Will, running inside.

"Ana, are you coming?" asks Theresa Green.

"No, you guys go ahead." says Ana. Her parents shrug and enter the house. Ana sits down on a log center stage. She speaks to the audience.

"You wanna know what else I left behind when my parents dragged me here? My best friend, Ginger. That's gotta hurt the most. In fact, I'm texting her right now. No reply yet, though. Pennsylvania and Oregon are in different time zones."

Ana places her phone on the log and stands up. She climbs onto the roof of the cabin set and sits.

"Man, look at those factories. There are ton of them. Gleeful Enterprises. What even is that? Who's Gleeful? _Why_ is he gleeful? Maybe it's because he likes ruining the lives of fourteen year old girls. I swear, if not for this guy's company, I'd be home right now."

Ana stares into the distance, while a steady drum and guitar begin to play.

"VERSE:

_Y'know, this seems like the time for a ballad_

_ My whole life has turned pretty sad_

_ But somehow I've found it, inside my self_

_ To rather just feel pretty mad…_

_ CHORUS:_

_Why couldn't you just leave me alone?_

_ Instead you ripped me from my home!_

_ You took my life, took my control_

_ And I'm not gleeful, I'm not gleeful_

_ You hurt the Earth with factories_

_ And even worse, you hurt ME!_

_ So I'm not gleeful, gleeful_

_ I'm feeling pretty lethal, lethal!_

_ BRIDGE:_

_ I had it all figured out_

_ You took my world, you threw it out_

_ And now I'm left lacking, without_

_ My friends and past, so watch me shout!_

_ CHORUS:_

_ Why couldn't you just leave me alone?_

_ Instead you ripped me from my home!_

_ You took my life, took my control_

_ And I'm not gleeful, I'm not gleeful_

_ You hurt the Earth with factories_

_ And even worse, you hurt ME!_

_ So I'm not gleeful, gleeful_

_ I'm feeling pretty lethal, lethal!_

_ Yeah, I'm feeling-_

Ana stops singing at the sound of her phone vibrating. She climbs off the roof and picks it up. She smiles and Ginger's voices from offstage reads the text.

"Have you arrived in Hell yet? Just kidding. It'll be fine and you know it. You still have me on your handy- dandy technological device, and you have Will to entertain you with his childish musings. Promise me that just this one time you'll lighten up and try to have some fun. Oh, and hug a buffalo for me. I've always wanted to do that."

Ana pauses, and sets her phone down. She sings a capella.

"_Maybe I overreacted_

_ I guess this could be okay_

_ 'Cuz I've still got my friend_

_ And determination_

_ To make Gleeful pay…"_

With that thought, Ana turns to cabin, sighs, and walks in.

******Author's Note: Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't been updating as often. I've been really stressed and doubting my writing ability as usual, so it's hard to balance everything at once. Oh, one more thing: It would mean so much to me if you guys would vote in the GF FanFic awards by Grapplinghook. You don't have to vote for me (other awesome ficcers include The Design Nerd, Alisi Thorndyke, im a faller, and more…), but I'm really looking forward to the nominations. Okay, I think that's it. Byeee!**


End file.
